a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical junction and outlet boxes, such as are used for installation of electrical outlets and light switches, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus that enables such boxes to be installed in sheetrock walls and the like without a cover plate that is visible when installation is finished.
b. Related Art
Electrical outlet boxes (sometimes also referred to herein as junction boxes) are a ubiquitous feature of modern residential and commercial construction. Typically, the outlet box encloses one or more electrical outlets or switches, to which wires are run from within the surrounding wall structure, although in some instances sensors, lights and other components may be mounted in the outlet boxes; use with all such devices is contemplated by the present invention, and the term “outlet box” applies regardless of whether the device mounted therein is in an electrical outlet or serves some other function.
Despite advances in other areas of technology, electrical outlet boxes have remained little changed for at least the better part of a century. As is well known, outlet boxes ordinarily take the form of a shell (typically rectangular, although in some instances being hexangular or having other shapes) that is open at the front. The outlet box is nailed to a stud or otherwise mounted to the internal structure of a wall, with the open side facing toward the front. Wires are routed to the box and attached to the electrical outlet, switch or other component, which is then installed within the interior of the box. The open front of the box is then closed by a cover plate, having one or more openings through which the operative portion of the outlet, switch or other component protrudes.
This type of installation has been used for so many years that, from an aesthetic standpoint, most people now simply accept the presence of visible cover plate as a necessary evil. Of course, numerous efforts have been made to improve the appearance of outlet box covers, but with very mixed results: At best, they have turned the cover plate into a more or less decorative article, while at worst, they have produced an even more pronounced eyesore; in recent years, the trend has been to simply make the cover plate plain and utilitarian in appearance, in an effort to minimize its visual impact as much as possible.
The cover plates of conventional outlet boxes therefore exist as visual distractions in otherwise attractively finished interiors, both residential and commercial. While the problem is perhaps most pronounced in high-end construction, where a refined appearance is sought, even modest homes could benefit aesthetically from the elimination of visible cover plates.
At the same time, it must be borne in mind that junction boxes serve important structural and safety functions, i.e., they provide support for the electrical component and also enclose the wire ends and contacts that would otherwise be exposed. The functional requirements of outlet boxes are frequently spelled out in building codes, from which deviation is neither desirable nor practical. Consequently, any aesthetic improvement cannot be made at the expense of violating codes or compromising the functions of the outlet box itself.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus that enables an electrical outlet, switch or other component to be installed in a wall without the presence of a visible cover plate. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a method and apparatus that yields an aesthetically satisfactory result. Still further, there exists a need for such a method and apparatus that enables an installation to be made quickly and efficiently, and without requiring special tools or skills. Still further, there exists a need for such a method and apparatus that utilizes economical parts and materials. Still further, there exists a need for such a method and apparatus that will comply with applicable building codes, and that will not compromise the functions served by the junction boxes themselves.